


Shopping

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: The rigorous process of Noctis picking an apartment.





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “how Noct ended up getting his apartment. All the security checks and vetting that had to be done, on top of Noct actually liking the place (or maybe Noct had no opinions on layout, just as long as it was away from the Citadel)” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9748107#cmt9748107).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

At first, Noctis was sure there wouldn’t be time for a _proper_ game, and he’d just whittled away the passing minutes by swiping through cat memes and quickly hiding his phone whenever Ignis got close enough to see. But now he can feel the sun setting beyond the enormous panoramic windows, casting a warm, orange glow across the couch. He lounges back and taps away in an invigorating round of _King’s Knight._ He’s fairly certain that given five more minutes, he’ll beat his own best score.

He doesn’t stop playing when Ignis appears in his peripherals, hovering just beyond the polished coffee table. Ignis’ crisp shirt and tailored suit look right at home in the glossy apartment, furnished with the most high-end of trappings. A week in, Noctis will probably change that. The elaborate paintings on the walls look like they belong more in a museum than a teenage bachelor pad, and the glass nightstand in the bedroom has to go. The rest can stay, but he knows he’ll wear it all down with nicks and stains.

Despite Noctis’ inattentiveness, Ignis tells him, “I’ve finished running background checks on the building’s other residents, as well as the owner herself and her family. They’ve all passed.” Noctis nods to show he’s heard but gives no other input. Ignis adds, “Gladio is still talking to her regarding security options, but I believe the upshot is that this apartment would be an acceptable choice.”

Noctis has been waiting the better part of an hour for that confirmation. He would’ve just gone home and let his retainers handle it, except the whole point was to _not_ have to be in the Citadel. Now that he’s got his answer, he pauses his game long enough to look at Ignis.

“Do you like it?”

Ignis blinks. “I won’t be living here.”

“Yeah, but do you _like_ it?”

Ignis quirks an eyebrow, hesitating, then casts a look towards the kitchenette, fully equipped with all the latest stainless steel appliances and granite countertops. For the most part, Noctis wants his freedom, _complete_ freedom, but a part of him still wishes Ignis _would_ move in—primarily just to inhabit the kitchen.

Turning back to Noctis, Ignis concedes, “It’s a decent size, and the location is ideal.” 

Noctis figures that’s Ignis-speak for ‘yes.’ Noctis nods and notes, “Gladio likes it.” There’s a gym on the ground floor, so of course he would. Noctis will probably never use it.

“Shall I fetch the paperwork, then?”

Noctis opens his mouth to tell Ignis to hold on, but then his phone vibrates with an incoming message. He clicks out of his game and opens up Prompto’s response to all the pictures he’d sent: _Loks gr8 dude!_ The spelling and punctuation’s worse than usual, but given that Prompto’s typing in his pocket during work, it’s enough. He must’ve made time to look at the pictures. And he’ll get a good look later. And if he doesn’t like it, it’s not like Noctis can’t just sell and start again.

Thus far, it seems like all three of the men closest to Noctis like the place. And he doesn’t give two shits about it himself, so long as they’re happy. He tells Ignis, “Sure.”

Ignis nods and leaves to see it done.


End file.
